shukunsonoranmyakukouyou's return
by Ice-Rose-of-Pain
Summary: It all starts with a story of her first life. Then chaos comes and the cycl continues. But will this time end in happiness and life? Or death and tears? R&R. AxS KxR SHxT SALxOOC. PLEASE no flames! I am tired of getting them.


Ice: Hello. I am here with a new story. Here is a deal: If you all give me 10 reviews then I'll give you a new chapter. By the way. Tikal and Knuckles are cousins. Also 'Shukun-Sono-Ranmyaku-Kouyou' is japanese for 'Master of the Chaotic Elements' as 'Shukun-Sono-Kaze' means 'Master of the wind' in japanese.

Disclamer: I do not own Sonic and company. That is all.

Ages:

Amy Rose-18 ((Shukun-sono-ranmyaku-kouyou's age is unknown but looks 18.))

Cream-10

Tails-12

Charmy-10

Sonic-19 ((shukun-sono-kaze's age is unknown but looks 18 or 19.))

Shadow- No one really knows but he looks 19.

Rouge-21

Knuckles-20

Tikal- 23

Sally Acorn- 18

Nite((Fan charactor))-19

Stary Key-

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

---Different P.O.V.--

* * *

"Alright tell me again **_why_** do you all want _**me** _to tell y'all a story?" Amy asked the group of 10. "Because you are the **_only _**one who hasn't told a story to anyone! Everyone shared a story now why not you?" Charmy asked. It has been a while since he moved in with them and he had gotten somewhat calmer. The rosey hedgehog sighed. "You wouldn't like my stories..." She said. "Aw c'mon Ames." Tails whined. "You herd all of us tell stories. In fact you herd us tell stories about our pasts _and_ the ones we herd as children. yet you keep quiet on yours. What is the deal?" Sally said while placing a hand on her hips. Amy looked at her. "I never asked anyone to tell your stories. You all either said them to entertain everyone or told them free willingly." Amy stated while sitting back in her chair.

"She has a point. We did tell our stories willingly or to entertain everyone." Cream said. Sally looked at her. "Who's side are you on?" "Amy's" Amy giggled at her 'little sister's' answer but stopped when Sonic sat on her. "Do I look like a chair to you?" Amy snapped at the blue hedgehog. "No 'I' looks like this." He answered while holding up a picture of the letter 'I' causing everyone to sweat-drop. "**GET OFF!**"Amy yelled. "Not unless you tell us a story." Sonic said calmly. "Sigh. Alright." Amy mumbled. "Get comforable." Amy said wile everyone took a seat.

Amy took a deep breath, held it then let it out slowly. "This is the story of Shukun-sono-ranmyaku-kouyou and Shukun-Sono-Kaze's death of their lives but birth of their reincarnation cycle..."

---Amy is telling the story so it'll be in her P.O.V.--

_**Her name ment Master of the chaotic elements while his ment Master of the wind. They were alike in so many ways that it was no wonder they had fallen in love. Together they were stronger then when they were apart. But this all came to an end when the two lovers had battled Yakubyougami-Oni, the 'Jinx demon'...**_

_She lifted his bloody, battered body off the cold, hard dirt and held his head in her lap. He grunted harshly and lifted himself to his feet, pushing her to the ground. He began to walk, and then suddenly stopped at the sound of her tears. He turned his head and looked at her as she shook with unpleasant sobs. He wasn't denying it; he knew exactly what was to happen. He was going to die._

_Slowly, he crouched down and touched her hand softly. Her head jerked up in surprise, her cheeks red and stained with drying tear-drops. She gazed longingly into his emerald orbs, filled with regret and… love. Hesitantly, he inched closer and closer to her. He paused before her lips, as if asking her permission. Closing the space between them, Shukun-sono-ranmyaku-kouyou came forward, stealing one last kiss. Their kiss of good bye._

_They parted as a single tear escapes her and rolls down her cheek, landing on Shukun-Sono-Kaze's_ _hand on top of hers._

"_I love you, Shukun-Sono-Kaze," she whispered mournfully. He smiled sweetly at her. She laid him on the ground and ran a hand over his cheek. He lifted his hand and once again placed it on top of hers, placing it on his heart. His eyes closed slowly with the image of Shukun-sono-ranmyaku-kouyou still seen beautifully in his mind. His grip on Shukun-sono-ranmyaku-kouyou's hand loosened, and suddenly… Shukun-sono-ranmyaku-kouyou was all alone._

_She wept for what seemed like forever, till she had cought sight of her lover's sword. Picking it up with shaking hands, she placed the blade's sharp edge to her heart and sliced threw it. Her body fell next to her lover's body. Their hands joined and their was a smile on both their faces._

_It was said that when the villagers came to collect the bodies there were none. Instead two bundles where in their place. Inside the bundles were a baby boy and a baby girl. The boy looked like Shukun-Sono-Kaze while the girl looked like Shukun-sono-ranmyaku-kouyou. Surprisingly when the two had grown older they had suffered the same fate. However the day the villagers went to collect their bodies two women suddenly gave birth. One two a baby boy the other a baby girl..._

---Back to normal P.O.V.--

Amy remained quiet. "How sad. yet creepy at the same time." Rouge said cuddleing next to Knuckles. Sally and cream nodded in agreement. Cream held on to Tails while Sally hide her face in Nite's chest. Nite was Amy's ally in the orphanage and that is how Sally met him. They were seeing each other and were going steady. He was the color of night and had two gold orbes for eyes. He liked to wear red and blue.

Sonic was quiet. Something about that story seemed _familier_. _Why did Amy's story seem familier? It was like I had heard it before...or **been **there before!_

* * *

Ice: There. How was it? Please tell me. If there is a problem on my story please say so. If you don't like the coupleing then sorry to say but either don't read the story or deal with it. Also yes I know Sally and Cream have never met but in my story they know each other. Thank you and PLEASE review! 


End file.
